


Avenge-whores, Assemble!

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Avengers but without Black Widow or Hawkeye, Gay, M/M, Might add Hawkeye if wanted, Multi, NSFW, No Plot/Plotless, Oral, Oral Sex, Piss, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, WIP, everyone is horny, rough anal sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nick Fury has an idea, to bring together the horniest superheroes in the galaxy.





	1. Finding the First Member

**Author's Note:**

> This is only setting things up, sexy scenes will happen after this chapter

"Sir, the chances of everyone joining is extremely low, all of them are straight." Said Nick Fury's second in command.  
"With all due respect, Jackson, 'straight' doesn't exist. I chose these men for a reason. If all of them were gay well that would be no fun, they'd have sex too easily. The best part isn't the actual sex, its the buildup. Put four gay guys in a room, and they'll fuck like its nothing. Four straight guys, however, will fuck like dogs till they pass out." Said the Shield Commander, marching around the room.  
"Ok then sir, the first one is Tony Stark. You'll find him in h-"  
"Don't worry," Interupted Nick Fury "I know exactly where he is" he said with a smile, before walking off.

"I'm not joining your shitty team." Repeated Tony slowly.  
"And I'm not leaving 'till you do," Said Nick, arms on the table "I think I know what will convince you."  
"If you think sucking me off will change anything, it won't."  
Nick chuckled "I'm not planning to suck your dick, Tony. Are you aware that Steve Rogers will be joining the team?"  
Tony's head snapped towards Nick "Steve?"  
"I knew that'd get you. We dug him up, he still looks as young as ever."  
"Fine then. I'll join. On the conditions that SHIELD lets me do some tests on Steve." Tony agreed.  
"We'll let you do your 'tests'." Nick pushed the contract towards Tony. "By the way, I'm still gonna suck you off." Nick said with a smile. Tony unbuckled his jeans and let his dick hang out. Nick got on his knees and took Stark's member in his mouth. It was long, cut and Tony's pubes were thick, but combed.  
"Record this, Jarvis" Said Tony smugly. Nick looked up at Tony, looking disapointed. He continued sucking, until Tony began to moan.  
Fury pulled away "Just for that, I'm not gonna let you cum. Come to my office at tomorrow morning. I'll let you see Steve."  
"Aww, c'mon. That's just rude" Tony pulled his pants back up. Once Nick had left, he said "Er, Jarvis, can you play that clip?"


	2. Chapter 2

Nick pressed his card against the scanner, then positioned his eye in front of it, then placed his thumb on it.  
"Do they scan everything here? Where do I put my dick?" Said Tony sarcasticly.  
"Haha, very funny. The dick scanner is only for the weapons vault." Replied Nick. The door opened, revealing some scientists and a large block of ice. "You guys are excused." The scientists cleared out of the room, leaving just Tony, Nick and a cuboid of ice with a chisel in it. "This, my friend, is-"  
"Steve Rogers..." Tony moved towards the table in the middle of the room. He wiped his hands across the surface of the ice, making a section of it clear.  
"He's asleep. We're about to melt the ice, so I thought you'd like to see." Nick rubbed a piece of the ice, revealing Steve's long, uncut dick. His blond pubes were clearly shaved before he was frozen. "Its bigger than yours"  
"Shut up..." Tony was amazed at the site in front of him. Somehow, Steve had managed to not age a day despite being frozen for decades.  
"Could you step back? We're about to thaw him". Tony slowly backed away. The heater on the roof turned on and soon the ice began to melt. After a while, the ice had completly disappeared. "Watch out, he may have amnesia so he could be violent" Cap took a large inhale and began to cough violently. Once he had calmed down, he got off the table.  
"Where am I?" He panicked  
"Steve Ro-"  
"Was I captured?"  
"Captai-"  
"Who are you?" Steve shouted at Nick  
"Captain Steve Rogers. You were frozen in ice. It is currently 2017. The war is over."  
"W-what?" Steve sat down. Nick took out his phone and showed him the date. "Did... did we win?" Nick nodded and smiled. "Howard?" Steve turned to Tony.  
Tony's smile dropped. "I'm Tony, Howard's son. He died." Tony said somberly.  
"O-oh, I'm so sorry to hear. Why did you unfreeze me?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't join. I'm not gay." Steve said, now fully clothed.  
"Nick, can you give us a moment?" Asked Tony.  
Nick walked out, before whispering " _Record this _"__

Tony placed a hand on Steve's shoulder. "If you join the team, I promise you will love it."  
"But I'm straight..."  
"You're not fooling me, or Nick" Tony gave Steve a quick kiss on the lips. Steve paused for a moment, and then kissed Tony back, but stronger and more passionately. "So, Captain America, still sure you don't wanna join"  
Steve smirked "Might need some more convincing" Steve pulled Tony's t-shirt off and then his own with a smile. He placed his lips around Tony's nipple and his hands squeezing Tony's ass.  
"You're good at this, have some experience?" Tony began to remove his jeans.  
"I was the best fucker in my camp. Now bend over." Steve commanded.  
Tony was almost offended, he was planning to be the top. But he decided it was best not to argue with a super soldier and bent down. Steve spit on his dick and lubed it up. He slid his dick into Tony's ass and began thrusting. All the while Tony was making odd faces. With each thrust Steve got faster, and each time he hit Tony's prostate, making him squeal. Steve was bent over Tony's back. "Can I cum in you? Or are you too scared?"  
Tony scoffed. "I'm not _mmph _scared. Go ahead."__

Steve chuckled and unloaded into Tony's ass, filling it with hot semen.

Tony rested on the table, while Steve threw on his clothes and walked out the door. "Oh, Tony?" He turned around "My dick is bigger."  
Tony was too tired to be offended. He put on his tshirt and jeans and Let Nick in. "Did he cum in you?"   
"What? How do you know he fucked me?"  
Nick laughed "You're wearing his shirt." Tony looked down and saw that the shirt he was wearing was definitly not his. He ran out the door, calling Steve's name. Nick stayed in the lab, before locking up after himself.


	3. Recruiting Thor

"We were told there'd be 4 members, so where are they?" Asked Steve, who now had his own shirt on.  
"I'm glad you asked. Gents, this is Bruce Banner, AKA The Hulk. Tony, you already know him. Usually, he's a normal human scientist." Said Nick Fury  
"Usually?" Interjected Steve.  
"Yes, usually. The rest of the time... well see for yourself." On the screen appeared a video of The Hulk fucking a pedestrian, who was either in pain or in pleasure. Steve was taken aback.  
"No way am I letting him anywhere near my ass."  
"Dont worry, Steve he's only like that when he's angry"  
Said Tony.  
"Right. And the good news is he's already recruited. However, the fourth member will be tricky. Meet Thor, God of Thunder."  
The screen now showed a picture of a strong, viking-looking blond man.  
"God? I mean he's handsome and all but I only worship one God, sir." Replied Steve

Nick let out a chuckle. "Once he's done with you, he'll be the God you worship. Tony, since you already know Banner you can welcome him. Steve, you'll be flying out to New Mexico to get Thor to join."

"Here's your outfit. Its bulletproof, bombproof, virtually unbreakable." Nick handed Steve a folded stack of blue and red clothes. Steve put on the clothes and his helmet.   
"Why do I need these if all we'll be doing in the team is fucking?"  
"Thor can get a little.... aggresive."  
"Great." Steve stepped off the plane and made his way towards the small, remote town. He peeked in through some shop windows, before seeing a strangely dressed blond man sipping coffee by himself. Steve opened the glass door, ringing a bell. The coffee shop had a few people in it, all of whom looked at the weird man in a latex costume and helmet. Steve found his way towards Thor and sat opposite to him.  
"Nice costume" Thor joked.  
"I'm guessing you're Thor?"  
"Depends who's asking."  
"Nick Fury of SHIELD is," Thors head perked up. Steve explained why he was there.  
"Of course Nick wants me to join his little orgy. Well tell him that I won't be coming anytime soon, but if he wants to meet me privately then he can be my guest." Thor got up and walked outside.  
"Hey," Steve grabbed Thor's attention. "Maybe I can convince you?" Thor smiled and took Steve's hand tightly.

Thor led him to an abandoned alley way. He pushed Steve against the graffiti covered wall and growled seductively, licking his lips. Steve had no time to react as Thor ripped apart his blue costume. Thor kissed Steve before bending him over and created yet another tear in his pants, this time near his ass. "Hold on! I'm a top..."  
Thor laughed "Not to me." He slipped his dick into Cap's tight ass and started to pound. Steve let out a deafening scream as his ass was pierced. Tears formed in his eyes, but he didn't want to stop. With each thrust Thor could be heard growling and swearing into Steve's ears. Thor grabbed Steve's hair and pulled him backwards. 

After what felt like eternity for Cap, Thor's moans grew louder. Thor kissed Steve's ear and pulled out. He stood there, panting heavily. He pointed downwards as a signal for Steve to get on his knees. Steve obliged and took the Asgardian God's dick in his mouth. Thor took a hold of Steve's head and controlled his movements. All Steve could see was Thor's thick blond pubes, but he knew that Thor was smiling the whole time. After gagging a few times, Steve noticed Thor's hands beginning to shake. All that could be heard was his loud moans as he came into Steve's mouth. Thor's cum tasted like nothing Steve had ever tasted, and there's was lots of it. Too much. Steve's mouth overflowed with Thor's semen. Once he had swallowed it all, he took a deep breath and feel to the floor. 

Thor picked Steve up, who's ass was exposed to the citizens of the town, and carried him to the plane. He dropped Steve on the lap of Nick Fury and took a seat. "Poor guy, couldn't take it. So... about this team..." Thor said to Nick.


	4. Team Bonding Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there's pissplay in this if you don't like it then you can skip ahead.

Steve extended his arm. "Nice to meet you, the name's Steve Rogers."  
Bruce accepted the handshake. "Bruce Banner."  
"To help with your teamwork, you'll be doing some bonding. I'll lock two of you in a room for 6 hours. There will be water and food in there. Tony, you'll be with Thor. Cap, you're with Banner. Try not to kill eachother..." 

"Didn't even bother to give us a tv." Tony complained. He was sitting on the couch with Thor, thinking of things to do. Thor took a swig of his flask. "What's in that? Is it beer?"  
Thor smiled. "Its, uh... a concoction of different things, if you will."  
"Is one of those things alcohol?" Tony questioned.  
Thor turned red. "No, its just an Asgardian thing."  
"Are you gonna tell me what it is or will I have to keep asking?"  
"Fine then. Its a potion of sorts. We Asgardians call it 'elixir'. To make it you need the semen, piss and a single hair of someone you're close to. It tastes like your favourite beverage. Wanna try?" Thor handed the flask to Tony with a smile. Tony didnt even say anything, just took a large gulp and regreted it.  
"That tasted like shit! Ugh!" Thor exploded into laughter.  
"What were you expecting? You have to be close to the person that made it. I doubt you've even met Loki yet."  
"Isn't Loki, like, your brother? You got cum and piss from your brother?" Tony questioned. Thor turned red, so Stark moved on. "Anyway, care to make me some?"  
"Its not an easy process, but if you want to then I'll be happy to help. First, get a container." Tony ran and got a clear, empty glass. "Next you need the person's piss." Thor dropped his pants and began to piss. The yellow stream filled the glass. Thor giggled as he purposefully got a few drops on Tony's face and hair. "Now you need to copy what I say. 'I, Tony Stark, wish to create elixir.'"  
"I, Tony Stark, wish to create elixir." Tony said, wiping away the piss on his face.   
"You know the last step..." Thor pointed towards his crotch. Tony smiled and got to work with his hands.   
After a while, Tony's hairy hands got tired. "Fuck, how long does it take for Asgardians to cum?" Tony was using both of his hands and sometimes his tongue. His fingers often teased Thor's urethra.   
"I was wondering when you'd ask that. We cum on command" Tony stopped  
"And you didn't tell me?" He stood up.  
"You're cute when you jerk me off. Fine then, I'll cum for you..."   
"Thank you." Tony placed the glass under Thor's dick and looked up."  
"If," Tony groaned "You say the Midguardian Oath."  
"Oh come on. You Asguardians are so complicated."  
Thor ignored Tony's slightly racist comment. "You must repeat after me. 'I pledge my alligance to Asgard. Anyone from Asgard may use me as they wish."  
"Ugh. I pledge my allgiance to Asgard. Anyone from Asgard may use me as they wish." Suddenly, a burst of cum came from Thor's dick. He moaned as it overfilled the glass. Thor pulled out one of his blond hairs and slowly placed it into the mixture of cum and piss. Tony looked up to Thor and swirled his finger around in the cup.   
"Now say what you want it to taste like."  
"Vodka" Tony said, before taking the largest gulp he'd ever taken in his life. "Fuck that tastes good." Tony finished the glass, not bothering to savour it. Tony lay back on the couch, but he noticed that Thor was looking confused. "What?"  
"Its just... I made that up. There's no such thing as 'elixir', I just like drinking it." Tony turned white, and then green.   
"I hate you."  
"Seems like you enjoyed it though." Thor kissed Tony and smiled. "Want some more?"


End file.
